


Heart Calls

by Stromanthe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Bartenders, Drinking, F/F, First Dance, Other, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromanthe/pseuds/Stromanthe
Summary: They met and they danced, and for some annoying reason Pearl couldn't look at her life in the same way afterwards.





	Heart Calls

☆

 

Pearl chewed the inside of her lower lip as the rainbow cursor on her laptop spinned in circles. Arms crossed and brows furrowed in anticipation, she waited for the university website’s screen to load. She lifted her wrist and read 3:04PM on her watch.

_How agonizing; it should be time by now._

She refreshed the page again only to be met with the spinning rainbow. She uncrossed her arms and closed her eyes.

_Okay Pearl. Slow inhale._

_Now exhale._

She imagined her anxiety as dark, raging waters in a storm. Her breathing transformed them still and clear. A sun appeared and she made soft ripples on the surface with her breath. Pearl inhaled, then exhaled once more, and looked to the screen. It was bright, and her eyes took a moment to adjust before recognizing the animated falling confetti layered over a letter reading “Congratulations!” in large print. 

Pearl blinked back at the screen for several moments, her mouth agape. Then in a smooth motion, she shut her laptop, stood from the table, and spun towards the door.Outside, she walked in no particular direction. Sounds and smells from the city formed a living hum around her, which she took as comfort with her long strides. Eventually she found herself approaching a grassy field. It was the park by her apartment; she walked down a familiar path and took a seat next to her favorite rose bush. The scent wafted through the breeze as she pulled out her phone. She surprised herself when she scrolled past her mother’s number to call Garnet instead.

 

☆

 

Garnet’s soothing voice came through over the phone. “Pearl thats incredible, truly! Congratulations. I know you’ve earned this.”

Pearl sighed, “Thank you Garnet.” There was silence on the other line. Pearl’s eyes traced the petals of a pink rose from the bush next to her. They framed the center of the flower and curved outwards delicately- all except one on the outside that was shriveled and brown.

“… but you sound unhappy.”

“I mean - this next step just seems inevitably binding. Its everything I’ve ever worked for, but the prospect of being in school again, with all the studying, the memorizing, the repetition, the sleepless nights, the bureaucracy, the isolation—“ she paused. “I- I, mean, I just… this doesn’t make me excited. I remember when learning was exciting and felt purposeful. This feels sterile and… limiting.”

Garnet chuckled. “You’ve been accepted into every biochemistry program you’ve applied to - now including arguably the best in the country - and you call it limiting.”

“I don’t know why I’m being so selfish; my mother will be overjoyed once I tell her the news.”

“Shouldn’t it matter more whether you’re overjoyed by the news?” Garnet inquired.

Pearl gently plucked the withering petal from the plump flower beside her. _Perfect._

“Pearl?”

“I’ve build my entire life around this and it’s too late for me to back out now.” She stated firmly.

“Well… maybe you should think about it. You’re brilliant and have loads of potential in so many areas. Areas that spark excitement in you. You have time to keep your options open.” Pearl could almost hear Garnet smile over the phone. “Lets go out dancing tonight. You need something fun to get your mind off all this.”

 

☆

 

The vodka in her shot glass refracted the purple glow from a neon sign behind the bar. She studied the wisps of light at eye level, bracing herself before downing the entire thing in one gulp. She had arrived at the bar early, and helped herself to ordering the drink as she waited for Garnet. Her face twisted in a wince. _Ugh! Absolutely disgusting!_

She heard a hearty giggle erupt next to her. “God, I feel that HARD,” a scratchy voice commented in solidarity. Leaning with her elbows against the bar was a girl with a thick mane of lilac hair, looking to her direction with lidded eyes. Pearl was seated at one of the stools and hadn't noticed her arrival. _Must've been pretty out of it._  

Pearl exhaled, “One more to go until I can actually feel something.” That was a lie - Pearl could already feel a pleasant warmth emanating from her chest, but she needed more than that after today.

“Yeaahh, now THAT is what I’m talking about!!” The stranger pounded a tan fist on the bar and grinned at Pearl.

Pearl raised her brows and forced a small smile. _What is with this person?_

“Hey Jenny! We’ll have two more of those shots.” She leaned over the counter and yelled at the bartender, who waved a manicured hand back in acknowledgement. The girl turned back to Pearl, whipping a section of hair from her face. She wore a maroon color on her plump lips, and had a small opal jewel piercing on her nose.

Pearl breathed in. _She is actually… really, quite stunning… aside from all the outbursts._

Her dark eyes locked onto Pearl’s, and she leaned closer to speak over the loud music, “You don’t need to take a second shot if you don’t want to,” she winked. Pearl felt her face flush. “Either way, it’s on the house! Ugh, and thank God I’m not working tonight -- look at those chimps.” The short girl nodded across the bar toward a group of loud white boys. Empty beer cans littered their area, and other bar-goers had cleared the area because they were behaving so wildly. As Pearl observed, Jenny the bartender returned, placing two shot glasses down between Pearl and the girl. Jenny rolled her eyes and made a comment to her coworker under her breath, to which the stranger responded by laughing heartily. The girl looked to Pearl. “They come almost every week, fuck around and make a mess, then _never_ tip! I love a good mess, don’t get me wrong; but at least fucking tip the women who have to clean up after you!” She growled.

"Damn right," Jenny nodded as she turned around and returned to work.

 _If I’m being roped into a complete one-sided conversation with a stranger, might as well be drunk for it._  Pearl picked up the shot and held it up. “And I do love a good deep cleaning - but not one from a mess committed by thoughtless men, so I will drink to that.” she clanked her glass with the girl’s, who smiled at her excitedly, and swallowed it in a gulp. 

“Egghhh….” They said together. Now Pearl was definitely feeling warmer, and not minding the strangers presence so much. She giggled, finally loosening. “Thank you for that, I think I really needed it. It has been a day.”

“Yeep, anytime,” the girl whipped out a finger gun and pointed it at her, with another grin and wink. Then she pulled out her phone and started scrolling through, absent-mindedly. The blue glow from her screen turned her hair a blue florescent frame around her face. She was glowing, and for some reason Pearl didn't want to look away.

 _Such a character._ Pearl sat there awkwardly for a moment, tapping her feet on the bar stool, then felt a buzz in her back pocket. She received a text from Garnet: **Be there in 15! Metro is running late - sorry luv!**

“So what brings you out here? Don’t think I’ve seen you ‘round.” Her phone and the blue glow were gone, and she was looking up at Pearl with pouty lips. 

“I’m waiting for a friend, who suggested this place. I don’t really frequent bars too often; I guess you could say today is a special occasion. I received an acceptance to the Biochemistry grad program at Marvia University today… so, she wanted to take me out.”

“Ayyy, fuck yeah, congrats to that!" The lilac-haired girl lifted her hand up in a high-five offering, which Pearl accepted. "Damn, didn’t realize I’ve been dining next to an academic.” She wiggled her eyebrows, and Pearl laughed. “So you must be like, a super-brained nerd or something, right?”

“Well, I don’t know what ‘super-brained’ is supposed to mean, but I suppose I am good at applying myself when need be. I mean it wasn't easy - I had to make some sacrifices and really dedicate myself to the material. Even when it was really dry. And uninspired. And took years of steady commitment.” Pearl looked down at her feet. She had tried to sound positive, but that flopped.

“Heh, weellllll, it’s still a really f-ing rad thing to have accomplished. I wish I could have some of that steady dedication." she blew a lock of hair from her eyes with a puff of breath. "You can brag about the acceptance at least, right?” She said with a smile an a light shrug.  

"Oh, but the way a university judges applicants is so narrow and doesn't take into consideration so much about a person. They make acceptances based on who they believe will be the most cost-effective and who shows success in a discriminatory grading system. Why should I brag about that?"

The girl listened, and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I hear ya, I really do. But that doesn't mean you didn't bust your ass for this! You should be proud of yourself because all the dope things you can do. The acceptance is just... a perk!"

Pearl giggled into her hand. "I suppose you're right."

Suddenly, a new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA) announced itself with an exclamation of clapping and notes from a synth. The purple-haired girl perked up. “Hey, this song is such a smash! Wanna come dance with me?” She leaned towards Pearl excitedly, her large eyes sparking. “To celebrate your new perk?” 

Pearl smiled, then hesitated. “You know what? Why not.” She stepped off the stool to find that she was over a head taller than the girl. It felt a little funny to be looking down at someone with such a… large personality.

“Yeah! Why not! Why not!” She chanted, banging her fists on the counter again, seemingly with no shame. She grabbed Pearls wrist and led them to the center of the dance floor. There were mirrors on all the walls of this part of the room, giving the illusion of it being larger than it actually was. A tangle of twinkle lights and purple LED strips were strung across the ceiling, and in the center there was a disco ball spinning slowly. Pearl tried to ignore the way her strappy sandals stuck to the floor with each step she took. The shorter girl let go of Pearl and closed her eyes, swaying her large hips to the beat.

 

> _Clock strikes upon the hour_
> 
> _And the sun begins to fade_

 

“Oh! I know this song!” Pearl exclaimed over the music.

“Everyone does!” The girl yelled back. She seemed lost in the music, her shoulders shimmying and rocking her body from side to side. She lived in that moment. 

Pearl closed her eyes as well and let the song guide her body. It had been so long since she allowed herself to release into music this way; years, maybe. The alcohol was probably definitely helping. Pearl delicately lifted both her arms, then brought them back down in a snap, twisting her hips. She felt overjoyed, elated. Why did she ever stop dancing? She opened her eyes to look to her dance partner, who met her gaze with a wide grin. 

   

> _ Oh, I wanna dance with somebody _
> 
> _ I wanna feel the heat with somebody _
> 
> _ Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody _
> 
> _ With somebody who loves me  _

 

"Nice moves, nerd!" The girl nudged Pearl with her elbow. Pearl laughed and twisted with her arms out, imitating the purple-haired girls moves. Pearl was wearing one of her old ballet leotards tucked into her jeans that night. The black chiffon sleeves danced with her and the wind as she looked back up at the girl, who moved to the same beat as Pearl. White speckles of light from the disco ball landed on her purple hair, and it glistened as she bumped with the song. Pearl used to love performing ballet, and doing a little dance in front of her new acquaintance brought a renewed excitement to her. 

  

> _I need a man who'll take a chance_
> 
> _On a love that burns hot enough to last_
> 
> _So when the night falls_
> 
> _My lonely heart calls_

 

The two women lost themselves to the music and the night. Pearl couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. The song ended, and even though she was out of breath and needed a drink of water, she was disappointed that it was over so soon. 

The shorter girl looked up at Pearl, breathing. The two stayed standing as the next song started and others continued dancing around them. Pearl leaned down and said into the other girl's ear, "that was really lovely. Thank you for encouraging me, I had a lot of fun." The girl's face looked flushed at the comment - or maybe it was just the lighting, or from all the movement. They started walking together toward the bar, away from the dancing where it was a bit cooler.

The girl scratched her head. "I had a lot of fun too," she smiled at the floor. Just then, Pearl felt the vibration of her phone ringing in her pocket. _Garnet!_

"Oh! Um, my friend is calling, she must be here looking for me."

"Oh- okay. Well, I don't wanna intrude too much on your night. It was great meeting you," she responded bashfully, still looking to the floor.

"This was very nice," Pearl smiled. "Well - I'll see you around, then." Pearl made a small wave as she accepted the call. The purple-haired girl made a small wave back, then disappeared somewhere into the now-crowded bar. Just as Pearl was about to greet Garnet over the phone when she felt a pair of warm hands on her shoulders. She jumped a bit and spun around. 

"So... did you get her number?" The tall, dark skinned woman looked down at her with a wide grin.

"GARNET!!"

 

☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 This is my first fic EVER so I am welcoming constructive criticism with huge, open arms! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Here is a link to the song included in this chapter; by the lovely Whitney Houston. Credit to her for the song lyrics - they do not belong to me!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA


End file.
